Svart paket med silverfärgade snören
by Celi
Summary: Det är juldagens kväll och det borde garantera honom det lugn och den ostördhet han behöver efter en påfrestande dag, men inte då... precis när han stängt dörren så knackar det på den... En liten julfanfiction om vår käre trolldrycksprofessor. [one-shot]


**Svart paket med silverfärgade snören**

Det knackade på dörren och han suckade djupt. Det var inte mer än tre minuter sedan han återvänt och redan var det någon som störde honom. Han behöll sin mantel på när han med bister min öppnade dörren.  
- Severus, vi saknade dig vid julsammankomsten i lärarrummet.  
Han muttrade något otydbart och såg med svarta ögon på henne. Det var den unga professorn i runlära som stod framför honom.  
- Är det inte lite tråkigt att sitta ensam på juldagen?  
- Vad vet du om vad jag roar mig med, jag kom precis tillbaka från en bankett.  
Hon såg granskande på honom och när hennes blick blev medlidande så suckade han inombords.  
- Han kallade iväg dig på juldagen, kunde han inte... det …  
- Professor Graham, jag har inte för avsikt att slösa bort resten av min lediga dag här i dörren i sällskap med er, så om du kunde komma till saken så kanske jag kan få gå in och njuta ostördheten med en eldwiskey.  
En gnista av ilska tändes i hennes blick, men den gav snabbt vika för munterheten.  
- Jo, naturligtvis ska du få vara ifred om det är vad du önskar dig mest. Jag kom bara för att lämna dina julklappar, du minns väl att det bestämdes att alla professorer skulle ge varandra en julklapp?  
Han blev plötsligt förskräckt, han hade ett svagt minne av att Dumbledore hade föreslagit något sådant, men inte lagt det på minnet för att han tyckte att det var en så befängd idé. Julklappar till de andra professonerna, bara tanken att han skulle besvära sig med det var skrattretande. Samtidigt så ville han inte göra sig ovän med kollegorna, mer än han redan var, och han visste att vissa av dem skulle sura i några dagar, kanske veckor. Han arrangerade snabbt om sitt ansiktsuttryck och sade med uttråkad röst:  
- Det har jag inget minne av, dessutom så är julklappar inget jag befattar mig med.  
Hon skrattade till.  
- Åh Severus, du är alltid dig lik, inga överraskningar här inte. Vi har i alla fall julklappar till dig. Jag försökte få dem att lägga ihop till en julklapp, men de envisades med att alla skulle ge egna. Så tyvärr kommer du inte undan doftljusen från Sprout eller raggsockorna som spelar julsånger från Albus. Jag skulle också råda dig att vara lite försiktig med Hagrids klapp, den är bäst att öppna utomhus, i dagsljus. Vector verkar vara inne på böcker, så du har nog samma tur som mig där, däremot så skulle jag gärna sett din min när du öppnar Minervas paket.  
Hon log stort när hon lastade över en hög med paket inslagna i hysteriskt färgglada julklappspapper. Han kunde inte göra annat än att ta emot dem. Med armarna fulla av julklappar började han backa in genom dörren.  
- Vänta, här är paketet från mig. Det är inget speciellt roligt, men du kanske finner det användbart i alla fall.  
Han stannade till och hon placerade ett svart paket, med silverfärgade snören, längst upp på högen. Hon önskade honom god jul och innan han hann reagera på förändringen i hennes blick så hade hon ställt sig på tå och kysst honom på kinden. Sedan log hon okynnigt mot honom och skyndade sig upp för trapporna. Det tog en stund för hans hjärna att processa vad som hänt och ytterligare en stund innan han släppte ner paketen på bordet och stängde dörren. Han såg på den färgglada högen och reflekterade över att han nog aldrig hade fått så många presenter på en gång. När han slängt av sig manteln så korkade han upp en flaska eldwiskey och hällde upp ett glas. Sedan sjönk han ner i en stol framför den kalla brasan. Dagen hade varit fruktansvärd och huvudvärken gjorde sig påmind igen. Han visste att det var dumt att hälla i sig alkohol, istället borde han ta lite huvudvärkselexir, men han ville inte. När han svept glaset så lutade han ansiktet i händerna och tog några djupa andetag för att bekämpa illamåendet. Det verkade funka, så han vände sig mot högen på bordet, han kunde inte låta bli att vara lite nyfiken på hennes paket. Det avvek så från de andras genom sin dämpade färgskala. Han tog upp det och kände lite på det. Det var ett mjukt paket, säkert något klädesplagg. Han visste att hon stickade jämt, han hade en gång hört henne säga att det var hennes sätt att koppla av. Men vad kunde hon ha stickat som kunde vara användbart för honom? Det han sett av hennes alster hade alltid varit färgglatt och en smula feminint. Han hade tänkt strunta i att öppna klapparna, men fann sig redan ha avlägsnat snöret och var nu i färd med att riva upp det svarta pappret. Ur det prasslande pappret föll något stickat, precis som han trott. Men det var åtminstone svart och när han tog upp det så förvånades han över mjukheten i plagget. En tröja. Han la den åt sidan och tog upp två vantar och en halsduk som trillat ner på golvet, även de i samma mjuka garn. Han var lite förbryllad över presenten, hon kunde väl ändå aldrig tro att han skulle använda det? Trots att det var svart. Visst vantarna kanske kunde komma till nytta, och efter ytterligare en blick på halsduken så erkände han att den inte skulle sticka ut i hans klädsel. Men tröjan, hade han någonsin visat sig i tröja? Det ingick verkligen inte i hans klädkod. Ändå kunde han inte låta bli att plocka upp den igen. Han fingrade lite på den och tänkte irriterat att den ändå inte skulle passa, och då kunde han förpassa den till sophögen. Snabbt avlägsnade han sin klädnad, om han provade den snarast så kunde han göra sig av med den än fortare. Han försökte att inte tänka på vilket jobb hon måste ha lagt ner på den, för hans skull. När han fick den på sig så passade den perfekt, det kändes som att bli omfamnad, som en varm kram. Den slöt sig så tätt intill honom, utan att sitta för tight. Den var verkligen som gjord för honom, vilket gjorde honom ännu mer irriterad, men kanske ändå mest förbryllad. Hur kunde hon lyckas med det? Då fick han syn på ett pergament i resterna av omslagspappret. Han tog upp det och slätade ut det.

_Severus,_  
_jag gissar att du rynkar på näsan åt min julklapp nu, men jag vet att den passar dig perfekt. Den är nämligen stickad under en passningsbesvärjelse, så den som provar tröjan först kommer den alltid att passa. Dessutom är den belagd med en värmande besvärjelse, så att den alltid ska hålla dig varm. Likaså med halsduken och vantarna, jag avstod från mössa för allvarligt talat så kunde jag inte tänka mig att du någonsin använt en mössa. Däremot så kanske du kan få användning för tröjan, den är så pass tunn att du borde kunna ha den under klädnaden och då behöver du ju inte visa den. Så på det hela taget så hoppas jag att, när du fått tänka efter en liten stund, inser att det är en present som inte är så dum egentligen._

_Jag önskar dig en god jul och ett gott nytt år. _

_Hannele Graham_

_Ps. Passa dig för Hagrids present._

Han sjönk tillbaka mot ryggstödet. Värmen från tröjan fyllde honom med ro och ett litet leende spred sig på hans läppar. Trots hans avoghet och arrogans så verkade hon ha fått ganska väl grepp om hans person. För han insåg att tröjan var den bästa julklapp han någonsin fått och att han verkligen behövde något som höll honom varm. Fortfarande iklädd tröjan kröp han ner i sin säng, slöt ögonen, och somnade.


End file.
